The present invention relates to novel 2-decarboxy-2-tetrazolyl-4-halo-5,9-epoxy-9-deoxy-PGF.sub.1 compounds, which are intermediates useful for the preparation of corresponding 5,9.alpha.-epoxy-9-deoxy-PGF.sub.1 and 5,9-epoxy-9-deoxy-4,5-didehydro-PGF.sub.1 compounds. These end products are employed for induction of a variety of prostacyclin-like pharmacological effects. Accordingly, these end products are useful pharmacological agents for the same purposes for which prostacyclin is employed.
The essential material constituting a disclosure of the preparation and use of the novel compounds of the present invention is incorporated here by reference from United States Pat. No. 4,123,441.